


Explosion + Debris + Eye Drops

by Gretti_writes



Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Explosion, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Restraints, Temporary Blindness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29541840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gretti_writes/pseuds/Gretti_writes
Summary: Mac and Jack get caught in a blast. Mac wakes up and can't see.
Series: Febuwhump 2021 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140011
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Explosion + Debris + Eye Drops

**Author's Note:**

> Febuwhump Day 18 Prompt - I can't see
> 
> This one was written a long while ago but fits nicely for this prompt!
> 
> Enjoy x

Mac feels hands on his head. It is the first sensation he becomes aware of as he regains consciousness.

‘Mac, can you hear me? Can you open your eyes?’

_Not Jack, but I know that voice._

Mac sluggishly opens his eyes, surprised by how much effort it takes him. He immediately wishes he hadn’t. His eyes feel like they are on fire, the irritating sensation of sand in them. He goes to rub them but is stopped by warm hands circling his wrists.

‘Don’t touch your eyes. I know they must be painful at the moment, but I don’t want you making them worse. It’s Brody. Dr Simpson is holding your head. Do you remember what happened?’

Mac can feel the cogs in his brain trying to catch up.

 _We were on a mission. ‘Straight-forward,’ Matty had said._ _Get in, defuse the bomb, get out. Cage was waiting with exfil, which is where Brody and Dr Simpson must have come from._

_The bomb. I defused the bomb._

_There was a second device._

_15 seconds. We had to run for it._

_Jack. Where’s Jack?_

‘The bomb… secondary device… explosion. Where’s Jack?’

At this, Mac tries to lift himself off the ground. The medics hands hold him back.

‘Woah there, you need to stay still for us buddy. Jack is about four metres to your left and Penny is looking after him, ok? He’s going to be fine and so will you if you let us treat you’.

Brody’s soft voice still means business. Mac realises there is no point arguing with him. Deep down he knows the Phoenix medics are the best at what they do.

 _The sooner I cooperate, the sooner I’ll be with Jack_.

An Australian voice on his right makes him jump. He hadn’t realised Cage was right next to him. ‘Hey Mac, message from Matty,’ she says. ‘“Do as you are told, Blondie.” Message from me – I know you want to know how Jack is, so why don’t I go over and see what’s happening for you. I’ll report back. Stay with us’.

Mac feels her hand on his arm and then she’s gone.

Brody reclaims his attention. ‘Ok, it looks like you may have some debris from the blast in your eyes. I’m gonna irrigate them now, then bandage them up to protect them on the journey back to the Phoenix. It might feel a bit uncomfortable, but it shouldn’t hurt as I’ve already given you some pain relief’.

Mac knows he isn’t at the top of his game when Brody says this.

_When was I injected?_

He can feel Brody irrigating his eyes, occasional light entering the darkness, but everything is blurry. What else hasn’t he noticed? He does a quick, head to toe inventory. He can feel Dr Simpson’s hands either side of head still, so at least that hasn’t changed. It isn’t just his eyes that hurt. His whole head aches. There’s something hard around his neck. He won’t be able to move his head even if the doc isn’t holding it. Mac’s head throbs with the effort of thinking.

_Cervical Collar._

That’s what it is. It’s restrictive and Mac starts to panic.

_I can’t breathe. It’s coming off._

Mac raises his hands to the collar, managing to brush the plastic with his fingers before strong hands grabs his wrists yet again. This time it is Dr Simpson who speaks.

‘You have to leave that alone. I know it’s uncomfortable, but we don’t know if you’ve damaged your neck or spine. It has to stay on’.

Mac’s jaw tenses, his teeth aching. He knows he isn’t breathing right, his gasps short and shallow. The collar has to come off. Now.

Dr Simpson speaks again. ‘Mac, listen to me. I know this is scary, but you are safe. I need you to breathe for me. Listen to my voice, breathe in….and out. In….and out. Nice and slow. Try to slow it down for me’.

Mac feels like he’s underwater, the sound of Dr Simpson’s voice distorted. All he can focus on is the collar around his neck and the hands around his wrists. If he can just take it off, he would be able to breathe but he can’t get his hands free. He feels something go over his mouth and nose. More hard plastic, with cool air blowing over his face. It tastes funny in his mouth. He can feel the straps on his cheeks, and he knows he won’t be able to get it off.

_I’m being poisoned. They are going to kill me, just like they tried in Mexico. Where is Jack?_

He yells as loud as he can, hoping that Jack will hear him and come running. He struggles against the hands that hold him, but he can feel himself getting weaker and weaker until he can’t hold on anymore.

Everything goes black.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

Four metres away, Jack comes to abruptly. He is sure that he heard Mac calling, no pleading, for him. He tries to look to his right, but his view is blocked by a pair of legs and boots that look familiar. Still a bit out of it, Jack doesn’t realise who it is until Cage starts speaking.

‘Jack, before you start, I know you are worried about Mac, but he’s going to be fine. Brody and Dr Simpson are with him, so let Penny focus on you and we can get out of here’.

Only now does Jack become aware of Penny, who is starting an IV and taking his blood pressure. Jack calms ever so slightly. He’d heard from the other TAC teams that you are in good hands if Penny is your medic.

His ears won’t stop ringing. His temple won’t stop throbbing.

_The bomb. Mac was so close to it._

He tries to sit up so he can see what’s going on. A stabbing pain in his chest stops him. His breathing hitches.

_Oh, I know that feeling – like an old familiar unwelcome friend._

‘Broken ribs?’ he asks Penny.

‘I think so,’ she says, stethoscope out and ready for use. ‘Remember, since you’re an old hand at this, no moving. We don’t want you to puncture anything’.

Jack sighs. He knows Penny is right. He can imagine Mac telling him to take his own advice and listen to the medics, before raising his eyebrows, daring him to argue. Penny is still talking to him. He really is trying to listen, but the echoes of Mac’s pleading keep bothering him. He registers something about oxygen levels and going to the Phoenix, before a gurney appears out of nowhere and he is being transferred onto it.

Now sitting up higher, Jack gets his first proper look at Mac and it isn’t good. Mac always looks young and fragile when injured, now even more so. Jack takes in the backboard, rigid collar and oxygen mask before he spots the bandages covering Mac’s eyes.

It feels like the whole world stops. Jack can hardly breathe.

_Now I understand. Oh, my boy. What if Mac loses his sight permanently? Whatever happens, I’ll always be there for him. We’ll quit the Phoenix. Go and live in Texas on a ranch. Own horses – we’ve talked about that – more as a fantasy than a reality, but if Mac has to leave the Phoenix it will break him. I’ll need to be there to pick up the pieces._

_Wait, what is on my face?_

Dr Simpson stands in front of him, telling him to take deep breaths. An oxygen mask is over his mouth and nose. He wants to ask the medic what happened to Mac, but the doc beats him to it.

‘I know you have a lot of questions. Let me tell you what I can for now. Mac has a nasty concussion, which has made him confused and combative. We’ve sedated him for the trip back to medical as a precaution. As for his eyes, there seems to be a lot of debris from the explosion in them. We need to get them checked out and treated back at base so, to avoid any further damage, we’ve irrigated and dressed them. As for other injuries, it looks like Mac might have some fractured ribs and a lot of bruising. Everything else can wait until we are back, and he can have a scan’.

Jack’s brain is fuzzy and he’s trying to take in and remember everything Dr Simpson is saying, but it just keeps falling out his head.

‘Will he be able to see again?’ It is the only question Jack can focus on.

‘I don’t know. I have every hope that the debris hasn’t done any lasting damage, but we won’t know until someone can take a proper look. Don’t worry, an excellent specialist is already on route to the Phoenix, which is exactly where we should be going. Just lay back and continue to take deep breaths. I don’t really want two uncooperative patients – MacGyver is plenty to handle’.

Knowing he needs to do as ordered, Jack sinks back into his pillow.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

Beep. Beep. Beep.

 _Is that the bomb?_ _I thought I’d disarmed it._

His heartbeat creeps up.

_Maybe I haven’t._

The beeping grows faster, and Mac becomes aware of footsteps.

_Something doesn’t add up. The beeping seems to be echoing my heart. Maybe the Ghost has engineered the bomb and I’m somehow attached to it._

Mac shook his head in frustration, trying to think clearly.

_Wait. My eyes are closed. Why? Why won’t they open?_

_Something is definitely wrong._

He tries raising his hands to his eyes. He can’t. Something tugs on his wrists, halting their movement. Out of nowhere a warm hand lands on his chest. He flinches at the contact.

‘Hey Hoss, you with me?’

‘Jack?’ That single word not more than a whisper, as Mac struggles with his breathing.

‘The one and only. We’re at the Phoenix. You’ve done yourself a little bit of damage. I need you to chill though, otherwise this nice nurse here is gonna get worried about you and call the doc’.

‘Safe?’

‘We’re both safe. We’re gonna be fine. Breathe with me. In…..and out…..In….and….out. Good, that’s really good’.

Mac’s breathing starts to even out.

‘Mac, there’s a lovely nurse here, Callie. She just wants to check you out. You gonna be ok with that? I’ll be here the whole time. I’m not leaving’.

Jack looks directly at Callie as if daring her to make him go back to his own bed. He can deal with broken ribs and bruising sat just where he is, and Mac needs him more.

Mac nods apprehensively. Jack can see he is still tense, breath hitching against broken ribs. Hands in fists, Mac tugs against the restraints tethering him to the bed. Jack takes Mac’s hand in his.

Callie steps up. ‘I’m just going to take your blood pressure. How does your breathing feel? Are you in any pain?’

‘Why can’t I see? I can’t open my eyes and you haven’t told me why. Jack! Let go of my hands. I need to feel my eyes. Why have you tied me up? Please Jack. Help me’.

_Why isn’t Jack helping me? I need to remove whatever is over my eyes. I think they’ve tied my wrists to the bed. Why would they do that?_

_What if I’m not actually at the Phoenix? There was an explosion. Maybe someone took me...but Jack is here. That doesn’t make sense. He would always protect me, wouldn’t he? Maybe it’s not really Jack, I can’t see to check._

_Nothing makes sense!_

Jack doesn’t need to see Mac’s eyes to know he is starting to panic again. He rises painfully from the chair as Callie leaves to get the doctor. He needs to get through to Mac or they will just sedate him again and they’ll have to go through all this the next time he wakes up.

Whilst Jack hates seeing Mac restrained, he isn’t sure he can manage flailing arms with his broken ribs. Jack takes hold of Mac’s shoulders as Dr Simpson comes into the room with Callie. He takes one look at the monitors and orders Callie to start drawing up a sedative.

‘Just wait, please,’ Jack says. ‘I can calm him down’.

Dr Simpson nods, waving a hand at Callie. Knowing he has a chance, Jack turns his attention back to Mac. ‘I need you to listen to me or you are gonna pass out. Deep breaths. We are at the Phoenix, I promise. I will explain everything, but you need to calm down first’.

It isn’t working. Nothing seems to be getting through.

‘Angus!’ Jack shouts.

Mac freezes. The only sound in the room is his short, heaving breaths. Jack is pleased Dr Simpson silenced the heart monitor when he first entered.

‘I’m gonna put my hand on your chest again. It’s me, it’s Jack. You are safe. I know that chest has got to be hurting. Slow breaths. That’s it. It’s gonna be ok. I’ve got your six’.

Jack sees the monitors calming down. Dr Simpson gives him a thumbs up. After a few minutes of Jack’s gentle ministrations, Mac’s breathing calms down significantly.

‘You with me?’ Jack asks.

‘Yes’, Mac croaks.

‘Ok, good. Now I told you I would explain everything, but you know me – I’m not the brightest with all this medical stuff. That’s what I have you for. The doc is here though, and I think it’s best if he explains’.

Dr Simpson moves closer at Mac’s nod. ‘I know you want to talk about your eyes, so I’ll start there. I don’t know how much you remember but you and Jack were caught in a bomb explosion. Brody and I found you unconscious and when you came to, you complained of eye irritation. It looked like some debris from the blast got into your eyes, so we wrapped them to transport you back here. With me so far?’

Mac nods and pointedly pulls at his restraints.

‘You’ve suffered a grade 3 concussion, which is why you might be feeling a bit groggy. That, and the fact that you became quite combative at the scene, trying to remove bandages, pull out IV’s, so we had to sedate you. That’s why you are in restraints. Until I’m confident that the sedatives are completely out of your system and the ophthalmologist has examined your eyes, the restraints stay’.

Dr Simpson notes the displeasure on Mac’s face.

‘I know it’s not what you want to hear, but it shouldn’t be too long,’ he says. ‘The ophthalmologist is on their way and the sedatives should be completely metabolised by your body within four to six hours’.

Mac huffs.

‘I can give you something to keep you calm if that would help? It won’t make you drowsy,’ Dr Simpson says.

‘No thanks, doc. I need to be awake’.

_I definitely don’t need to feel any groggier. Jack’s here but I can’t relax until I know what’s happening. I might go crazy with the wait though…maybe Jack has some paperclips._

_Mac, listen to yourself, hands are tied up remember._

_Ok, well I’ll just sit here I guess….._

‘Fine, no problem,’ Dr Simpson says. ‘Lastly, we found two broken and three cracked ribs when we did the CT. Given the look of your O2 stats, I’m going to get a nasal cannula on you’.

Mac opens his mouth.

‘The numbers don’t lie, and if it gets any worse, we will need to switch out to a non-rebreather mask, which I know you would want to avoid. So, work with me here. I’m going to go and see where the ophthalmologist has got to and I want you to tell Jack, Callie or me if and when you need more pain relief. Don’t be a martyr’.

With that, Dr Simpson pats Mac’s leg and Mac can hear his footsteps as he walks away. Callie does his obs and he can feel her situate his nasal cannula before it’s just him and Jack in the room.

‘Are you really ok?’ Mac asks.

‘Trust you to think about me Hoss. I’m fine, really. Couple of broken ribs and my back feels like someone tried to run over it with a tank – the bruises will be huge but nothing for you to worry your giant brain about. Let’s just focus on you. You’re the one sitting in a hospital bed in what is a very fashionable patterned gown’. Jack hopes Mac hears the amusement in his voice. ‘I mean just wait until Matty gets to see your new look, she’ll…’

‘She’ll what, Jack?’

_Where did she come from? I thought losing one sense was meant to heighten my other ones. Maybe it’s the concussion. I’ve had enough of this already._

‘Sorry Blondie, just can’t help myself when it comes to messing with Jack,’ Matty says. ‘You’ll be pleased to hear I think he jumped higher than you did though. I have a visitor with me. I’d like to introduce Dr Ashwin. He’s one of the top ophthalmologists in California’.

‘Hello Mac’, a deep voice starts. ‘I understand you may have some debris in your eyes following an explosion and I’m sure you would like to sort that out, so if it’s ok with you we’ll whizz past the pleasantries and I’ll go ahead and take a look?’

Mac just nods.

‘Great, I’m going to start laying some equipment out on your tray table. Then I’ll gently unwind the current bandages covering your eyes so I can see what we are dealing with’.

As Dr Ashwin starts to unwrap Mac’s bandages, Mac squeezes Jack’s hand tightly. Jack can see the hitch on the ECG as Mac desperately tried to stay calm and he brushes his thumb across the back of Mac’s hand in, what he hopes, is soothing circles.

‘I’m going to take the final gauze off now. I want you to keep your eyes closed and then when you are ready, very slowly open them’.

Mac takes as deep a breath as possible with his injured ribs and slowly opens his eyes.

_Wow, that’s bright, too bright._

_Wait, I saw light. Surely that’s a good thing. I can’t be blind then, can I?_

The iron fist wrapped around his heart eases. Mac opens his eyes again and this time he is ready for the pain. He can handle it. He would handle it. He needs to know how bad it is.

It feels like his eyeballs are pounding. Out of the haze, Mac starts to make out shapes. He looks towards Jack and can see a blurry human.

‘Can you describe what you are feeling and seeing for me?’

_Oh, my head is feeling odd. Got to be the concussion. I need to tell Dr Ashwin something, then he can treat me, but I don’t know if I can describe this._

He feels an encouraging squeeze, registering Jack’s calloused hand in his own.

‘Erm, I can see light. It’s bright and my eyes are painful. It feels like something is still in them. I…. I can see shapes, outlines of objects but no detail. It’s all blurry’.

‘That’s great. It gives me a really good idea of what the problem is. I’m going to suggest we irrigate your eyes once more, just to check there is nothing left in there and then I’ll check your eyes with a slit lamp and go from there’.

Before Mac can respond, Dr Ashwin is on his feet, calling for Callie to assist.

Forty-five minutes later, Mac is ready for a sleep. He’s exhausted, the last hour or so catching up with him. Jack is fully aware of this and he taps Mac’s hand.

‘Hey Hoss, I know you want to rest that big noggin of yours, but Dr Ashwin and Dr Simpson are back. Thought you might want to listen’.

_Ok, here we go. Deep breaths. I can do this. It can’t be that bad, I saw light. I just need to hold on until they have finished and then I can go home and sleep. I’ve had worse pain, just gotta push through it._

_Ow, oh no. Ok, maybe keep the eyes closed for the minute. I can just listen. I don’t actually need to see them._

Dr Ashwin takes the lead. ‘You have corneal abrasions in both eyes. They’re kind of like scratches on the outer surface. They were probably caused by the amount of debris in your eyes following the explosion. The good news is that they usually heal themselves, I’d say within 48-72 hours in your case. I’m going to prescribe some antibiotic drops to help avoid infection and I’ll also leave some anti-inflammatory drops to help with the pain. Ok so far?’

_Yep, ok. That’s alright. Going to heal. I’ll be fine. Hopefully Jack will help me persuade Dr Simpson that I can go home. Just got to chill. I can do that. Maybe sleep, ooo, in my own bed._

‘Yes, Corneal abrasions. Gonna heal. So, my eyesight is going to be fine?’ Mac asks hesitantly.

‘I’d like to check your eyes in 4-5 days to confirm everything has healed nicely but I would confidently say yes,’ Dr Ashwin replies.

_Yes. Ok, now to get out of here._

‘So, I can go home then? Heal there? I mean I’m sure I don’t need to be taking up a bed here’.

Dr Ashwin takes this as his cue to leave and says he will arrange the review appointment with the nurses.

Dr Simpson steps up. ‘What Dr Ashwin failed to mention is that the best way to ensure your eyes heal properly is for them to remain protected by gauze for 48-72hrs. This means we are going to need to tape your eyes closed again and rebandage them. The less your eyes are moving about and the less the eyelids are blinking over the abrasions, the quicker your eyes will heal. That means you need to stay in medical for the next two days at least Mac’.

‘Can’t I just promise to keep my eyes closed and use all the drops? I could really do with a shower and my own bed. I’m sure Jack will help me; he can change bandages. Done it many times before’. Mac isn’t afraid to plead.

_I don’t want to be here. I don’t need to be here. I can’t stay here not being able to see. I mean, I wouldn’t be able to leave the bed. They haven’t even untied the restraints yet. What if Dr Simpson insists they leave me tied up for the next two days? I could get out of them normally, but I can’t see, and I don’t want to be held hostage here. They are the good guys. They should just let me go home. Man, I want my own bed. Maybe Jack will just take me home anyway._

Dr Simpson sees Mac’s heartrate start to increase as he pleads to go home.

Jack clocks the look he gets from the doc.

‘Sounds like your chest is having to work really hard right now Hoss. That’s gotta hurt. I know it’s scary, but I think Dr Simpson’s plan is probably the best, and you know how much it hurts me to say that. You know they would keep you in for the concussion anyway’.

One look at Mac’s face tells Jack this isn’t what he wants to hear.

‘I’m not going anywhere though. I will sit right here for the next two days if that’s what you want. I need those cheeky blue eyes back Mac. How are you gonna break my phone and do all that fiddly bomb stuff I don’t understand otherwise?’

Mac sits there for a moment.

_Jack is right. Damn it. Why does he have to be right? I don’t want to be here. I can’t even get up to go to the restroom by myself. I won’t be able to see what anyone is doing or if they are coming in the room._

_Jack will be here though. Like I could get rid of the helicopter parent mode he’s in right now. He will keep me safe; he always does. It’s my fault we are here anyway. If I had just seen the second device. I failed and now Jack is hurt. Never mind me. He wants me here, maybe I shouldn’t be a burden whilst he is healing too._

There is silence in the room.

_They are waiting for me to answer. Huhhhhh……ok._

He nods and says in a small voice ‘I’ll do it, but no restraints and no sedatives’.

Dr Simpson agrees to Mac’s terms, grateful that he has at least agreed to stay in Medical. He also waves the restraints early as he knows Jack will step in if Mac decides he is going to fiddle.

Callie has the unenviable task of retaping and dressing Mac’s eyes. She leaves the two agents once finished, having persuaded Jack to take some pain relief. He’s bound to sit at Mac’s bedside for the foreseeable future.

_I hate the darkness. I hate the lack of control. I know Jack is here and it helps but it’s not enough. It’s temporary, it’s temporary, it’s temporary._

The restraints were gone and with Jack by his side Mac finally succumbed to the rest his body so desperately craved.

**MacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJackMacJack**

The next 24 hours pass by in a blur for Mac. He sleeps for a lot of it, he has the concussion to thank for that. When he’s awake, he only manages about half an hour before his body is exhausted again.

Jack is grateful that Mac is actually resting but falling asleep also means having to wake up. Every time Mac has woken, there is a moment when he doesn’t remember what’s happened or where he is. Most of the time Jack is able to calm him down quickly. A few short reassuring phrases and the holding of hands.

Unfortunately, there has to be that one occasion Jack isn’t there. Dr Simpson and Callie gang up on Jack. Make him go and get some fresh air. In fact, they had threatened to ban him from Mac’s room if he didn’t go outside for fifteen minutes.

Jack reluctantly leaves. He’ll go and sit on the damn bench if it means he can go back to Mac. He can’t bear the idea of having to stay in medical given his own injuries and not spend it watching over Mac.

Fifteen minutes to the second and Jack is walking back down the corridors of Medical. His gut tells him that something isn’t right. It is confirmed when he catches sight of several staff running towards Mac’s room. He hears the commotion before he sees it. A terrified yell that can only belong to Mac.

He’s awake.

Jack rounds the doorway and stops. Four burly nurses have Mac pinned to the bed. They are putting restraints around his wrists and ankles. Dr Simpson is holding Mac’s head as he continues thrashing. Mac starts to whimper.

‘No, no, please don’t. I don’t know anything. Please stop’.

Jack can’t watch anymore.

‘What are you doing? Can’t you tell he’s asleep? He’s having a nightmare. You promised no restraints. It’s not helping. Get out of the way’.

Jack pushes a nurse aside so he can get right next to Mac. He puts one hand on the back of his neck and starts combing his fingers through Mac’s hair with the other.

‘Buddy, you need to wake up. You’re ok. I’m right here. It’s just a dream’.

Mac starts to struggle less, his subconscious recognising Jack’s voice. The whimpering stops.

‘That’s it Hoss. I got you. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you’.

There is a moment of quiet and then Mac starts sobbing. His chest heaves as he sucks in stuttering breaths. Jack cradles Mac the best he can amongst the lines and restraints. Dr Simpson quietly dismisses the nurses and takes a seat in the corner.

Twenty minutes later, Mac has exhausted himself and fallen asleep in Jack’s arms.

‘What the hell were you doing? You said no sedatives and no restraints’, Jack growls.

‘I’m sorry but I couldn’t wake Mac from his nightmare, and I didn’t want him doing any more damage. As it is, I’m going to have to redo some of his dressings and stitches. Things could have been a lot worse if we hadn’t intervened when we did’.

‘Right, well now I’m back and he’s asleep, so we can adios these restraints’. Jack starts to undo the restraints as Dr Simpson comes across to the bed.

‘Jack, stop. I know you don’t want to see Mac like this but it’s my job to keep him safe right now. You’re off the clock’, Dr Simpson slips in before Jack can argue. ‘However, I’ll let you choose as I know you are Mac’s proxy. Either we sedate him, or the restraints stay for the next… 24 hours ish’.

‘No, no. You agreed no sedatives and no restraints. I was here, remember. I’ll just stay right here, and Mac will be fine’.

‘This isn’t a negotiation. I’m going to do one or the other. I’m not going to be the one to tell Mac he’s permanently damaged his eyesight because he fought during a nightmare, are you?’

Jack knows he’s on the backfoot. He would never intentionally hurt Mac. God, it’s meant to be his job to keep Mac safe in the first place. Knowing a losing hand when he sees one, he folds.

‘Alright. No restraints. I’d rather he was sedated than him deal with being tied up again and I ain’t going anywhere this time. You can threaten me all you like. I’m not leaving this room’.

‘Ok, calm down. I won’t make you leave but I am going to get another bed in here. I want you to rest too. Don’t give me that look. I know what injuries you came in with and your body needs a break’.

Jack reluctantly nods. He has to admit that a bed does sound pretty great, even if it is a lumpy medical one. Dr Simpson draws up and administers Mac’s sedation first, so they won’t accidentally wake him. Then the other bed appears, and Jack gets comfy; only after it is rolled close enough that Jack can still grab Mac’s hand though.

Within twenty minutes the restraints are gone; Mac’s dressings and stitches replaced. Within another ten, Jack is snoring softly, his hand never leaving Mac’s.


End file.
